


未命名SDC车

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Sam和Dean可以是很好的老师。





	未命名SDC车

“你想我碰哪里？”Sam说，舔着Castiel的脸颊，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。Castiel睁开眼看向身上的那人，“任何地方。”他说，同时感到Dean沉甸甸的目光落在他和Sam身上。

“Sam，碰他的肩肘骨。”Dean说，声音低沉，Castiel浑身颤抖，当Sam宽实的手掌抚上他的肩膀，向下轻抚摸索到他肩膀和手臂的接合处时，一声叹息从Castiel口中泄出。“Sam……”Castiel轻叹，闭上眼睛又睁开，感受着Sam轻巧的揉弄力度。

“Dean——”Castiel说，望向Dean，一边寄希望于自己所剩无几的自持力，然而Castiel就是无法移开视线，他对上了Dean的眼睛，绿色的，危险的眼睛，“继续抚摸他。”Dean说。Dean在床脚边的扶手椅上坐着，岿然不动，全然不顾在床上，他的弟弟正赤身裸体和天使纠缠在一起的景象。

实际上，Dean更像是在发号指令。

“Sam，给他手淫。”Dean说，身体轻微移动了一下，他正专心致志地盯着Castiel和Sam，Sam发出一声嘶气，“Cas。”他说，征询的目光看着Castiel，Castiel点点头。

Sam湿热的舌头舔过Castiel的肩膀，他的身体猛烈地抖动，床单发出轻微的摩擦声，Castiel被Sam翻了过来，他望向天花板的镜子。镜子的倒影中，Sam覆盖在Castiel的身体上，Castiel的心脏在怦然跳动，为Sam将要对他做的事情。

Sam一边亲吻着Castiel的头发，一边将手伸向了他的腿间，干燥而温暖的双手，“对，就是这样——”Castiel在枕头上摩擦着自己的发丝，远处传来Dean的声音，带着鼓励和劝诱的意味，“Sammy，他会喜欢的。”

“Sam。”Castiel闭上了眼睛，身旁的床在不知何时深陷了进去，他闻到Dean身上的汽车皮椅味，混合着Sam的廉价洗发水香味，Castiel顿时丧失了对身体的控制，他忍不住轻声哭叫出来，在Sam的抚弄下，他的容器即刻陷入了对触碰的饥渴中，Castiel想象着如果是Dean，是Dean用他的手掌包裹住他的勃起，那会是什么样的感觉。“求你，”Castiel开口，发出声音是如此艰难，“求你们了。”

Dean轻笑，Castiel的掌控力立刻飞到了九霄云外，“Sam，Dean。”他听见自己不停向Winchester们祈求，在紧握中试图弓起自己的身体，Sam抚弄的节奏不够快，Castiel小声催促着，Sam放手，Dean接过了Sam手上的动作。Sam将Castiel拉进怀里，亲吻Castiel的嘴，将舌头伸进他嘴里，搅得他的嘴角湿漉漉的。Dean的手加快了节奏，Castiel一下子就分辨出他们的区别，兄弟俩的双手，Sam的抚摸小心翼翼，Dean的直接而莽撞，仿佛他天生知道怎么撩拨起Castiel的欲望，熟悉他身体的所有角度。Dean按住了Castiel阴茎的前端，周遭的一切都融化成了背景音，Castiel感到了一切，空气中的所有分子，他眼前的景象一点点被拆解，然后缓慢重构。

“Dean，我想进到他身体里面。”Sam说。他真可爱，不是吗。Castiel听见背景里，Sam和Dean对他的称赞，你真漂亮，Dean说，接着Sam重复了同样的话。Dean大笑出声，“你当然可以，是吧，Cas？”他问。

Castiel望着Sam，然后是Dean，他们的灵魂是那样具有潜能，像是两个互相碰撞的行星坍塌而成的黑洞，Castiel只是站在远处看了一眼，他就无法逃脱出被吸引，坠落，被引力撕裂的命运。

“我们会照顾好你的。”Sam说，他的吻落在Castiel的鼻尖，眼睑，睫毛上，最后是嘴唇。

“我们会操得你记不起自己是谁。”Dean说，他啃咬着Castiel的脖子，牙齿陷入他的颈侧，正当Castiel以为Dean要咬下去的时候，Dean突然改用舌头舔舐那一小块肌肤。

一根湿漉漉的手指伸进Castiel的体内，推入然后拔出，弯曲成令人愉悦的角度，Castiel稳住呼吸，看着Sam一点点给他扩张，将更多的润滑液倒在他的臀缝间，最后Sam从枕头下摸出了一个安全套。

“你可以不戴套的。”Castiel看向Sam，“我的容器是男性，我不会怀孕。”

“Cas——”Castiel一本正经的话让Sam的呼吸陡然变得急促起来，他的手指拔出去，Castiel没能感到一秒的空虚，Sam的阴茎即刻取代他的手指，将Castiel填得满满的。

Castiel发出的声音让他惊恐又兴奋，Sam深入Castiel的体内，他的阴茎抽出来又推回去，将润滑液带出来一点，流淌在Castiel的股间，和Sam的汗液一起汇合在两人交合的地方。Sam在Castiel的双腿间碾磨他的腰部，“Cas，你好紧。”他说，低下头来衔住他的嘴，Sam又吸又咬，将Castiel的嘴唇弄得刺痛而红肿。Sam脸颊侧的头发掉下来，蹭着Castiel的脖子，让他感觉痒痒的。“Sam。”Castiel声音嘶哑地说，感到无所适从，他扭头看向Dean，绝望地寻求着反馈。

“Cas。”Dean大声喊Castiel的名字，“Cas，放松，会很舒服的。”Dean将Castiel的手指握在他的手掌里，汗湿的指缝捏紧重叠。Dean的触碰和话语让Castiel放松下来，他忽略Sam的阴茎撑满的不适感，在床单上弓起身体。Sam的阴茎在Castiel的体内发出摩擦的水声，Castiel在不知觉的时候叫喊出声，嘴里含糊地喊着他自己也无法理解的话语。Castiel仰起头，他的头因为剧烈的动作磕在了床头板上，但他丝毫不在意。

“他真是可爱。”Dean对Sam说，带着赞许的语气，“看他能把你吞得多深。”

“Cas。”Sam低吼一声喊了他的名字。好舒服。好热。Castiel喊道，他的话让Sam的冲刺更加激烈，更加深入。在某一时刻，Sam突然握住了Castiel夹在两人之间的勃起，挺入的节奏加快了，床在身下发出濒临散架的声音，Castiel感受到热度的升高和陡然降低，更深的纠缠和颤抖，Sam倒在Castiel的身上，重重地喘着气，更多的吻和舔舐落在Castiel的颈窝和肋骨上。

“Dean。”Sam的身体还紧紧压着Castiel，脸在他脖子上蹭着。“现在他是你的了。”Sam说。

Sam从Castiel体内退出来，Castiel竭力忽略掉少了这个拥抱后的空虚感，精液混合着润滑液流淌过Castiel的大腿。“转过去。”Sam说，Castiel转身背向Dean，Dean接管了他的身体。  
“嘿——小心，慢点。”Dean哄诱着Castiel，抓住他的脚踝，将Castiel侧过身，让Castiel打开的大腿搭在他的身侧。Castiel为这别扭的姿势而无所适从时，觉察到这点的Sam靠了过来，伸出手拉住Castiel的肩膀，阻止他的身体因为没有支点而下滑。

然后，Dean滑了进来。Castiel骤然绷紧了肌肉，“交给我们吧。”Dean凑近他的耳边，用粗重的气音说，Dean轻轻摆动腰部，抽出插入，将Castiel带入他缓慢的律动节拍中，同时，Sam的舌尖在Castiel的脖子、肩膀、肋骨上留下湿漉漉的舔舐水痕。Castiel被Dean填得满满的，Dean在他身后移动着，一点点将他往Sam的方向冲撞去，Sam的身躯挤压着Castiel，他们的膝盖碰在一起，细细磨擦着。

Castiel置身于Sam和Dean之间，整个人都被包裹起来，光裸的肌肤紧紧相贴，热度从一个身躯蔓延到另一个。Castiel轻叹出声，Dean做得很慢很慢，一点点蚕食着他的理智，Castiel几乎要被这愉悦的感觉逼疯。Dean一直将他逼到射精的边缘，又迅速将这种呼之欲出的痛苦推到另一层境界，Dean好像是刻意这么做似的。突然之间，世界消失了，Dean触碰到了某一点，Castiel眼前的一切瞬间融化成了白色光晕。Castiel高喊出声，为他所不能理解的感觉，颤抖和臣服，沉溺于欲望。

Dean一定是听到他的呻吟，捕捉到Castiel突然的反应，Dean开始毫不留情地攻击Casitel的弱点，戳着他体内的某一处，直到Castiel尖叫又尖叫，然后被Sam用一个舌吻堵住他的嘴。Castiel的防线一点点被逼退到Sam和Dean之间的距离，“射出来，Cas，为我们。”Dean在他耳边说，Castiel的阴茎颤抖着吐出白色的液体，他抖了一下，然后又是几下悸动，他射在Sam和他自己的腹部上。Dean在Casitel体内快速挺动，节奏越来越快，胯部撞击在Castiel被充分润滑过的臀部，发出清脆的声响，直到Castiel感到Dean射在他体内。

Castiel脸朝下趴在床上，Sam抚摸着他的头发，Dean将他流满精液的臀部和大腿擦干净，然后他们三人滚在一起，Sam在Castiel的左手边，Dean在他的右手边。这张双人床本来不是为了三个人躺在上面而设计，所以Castiel被两具温暖的躯体贴得紧紧的。

“哇哦。”Castiel说，他的呼吸刚刚平复，这一切都太超过了，变成人类，享受性爱。

“哇哦？”Sam突然笑出来，“第一次性爱，你的评价就是‘哇哦’？”Sam的声音里听不出任何嘲讽的意味，Sam吻着Castiel的锁骨，蜷缩着抱住Castiel，让他感到安全，温暖。

“跟你说了我们会是很好的老师了。”Dean说，他的声音有一丝得意。Castiel忽略掉想一脚将他踹下床的冲动，如果不是Dean一直在吻着他头发的话。

 

\----  
END？（可能）


End file.
